To Lie The Truth
by spamisthename
Summary: What if Mitchie was telling some truth in the lie she told the camp. What happens if she goes and lives with her real dad for the year and takes Caitlyn with her. And most of all what happens when mitchie see Shane again.
1. Chapter 1

What happens when mitchie leaves camp 2 day before the end

"Y....yo...you just going to go"

What if Mitchie was only telling a ½ lie?

"Do u want me to send the jet to get you?"

What if Mitchie's parents are really divorce and her dad was the owner of a top recorded company

"Omg you dad is mark parker the owner of parkers record company"

What happens when mitchie really has a big family?

"Wow that a lots of kids that makes 6 of you"

"Yeh but there is more"

What happens when Caitlyn goes and lives with mitchie for the year?

"Take Caitlyn with you I bet she like it in New York"

What happens when her step-mum is having a baby shower?

"Can I invite my boyfriend to the shower please?"

What happens when Mitchie knows big time star Aly Borden and her family?

"Aly I missed you"

What happens when a step cousin is dating Jason?

"your boyfriend is Jason Grey"

What happens when Shane sees mitchie again.............?

Who knows?

To find out all this and more tell me if you think it's good and I will upload it

Demi Lovato - Michelle Devonne Lou-Ann Katie Roxana Tia Torres

Alyson Stoner- Caitlyn Jessica Rae Gellar

Joe Jonas- Shane Adam Grey

Kevin Jonas- Jason Paul Grey

Nick Jonas- Nate Jerry Grey

Maria Canals Barrera- Connie Torres

Meaghan Jette Martine- Tess Tyler

Anna Maria Perez de Taglé- Ella Pador

Jasmine Richards- Peggy (Margaret Dupree)

Roshon Fegan- Sander Lawer

Jordan Francis- Barron James

Aaryn Doyle- Lola Scott

Daniel Fathers- Brown Cassario

Denise Jonas- Denise Grey

Paul Kevin Jonas Sr- Paul Grey

Frankie Jonas- Frankie Grey

And lots more

Welcome to

TO LIE THE TRUTH


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my 1****st**** story so plz tell me what you think **

**I don't own anything but the characters that you don't know are mine **

**Hope you like it. **

Mitchie's pov

I was sat in mine n Caitlyn cabin I moved in after the whole beach jam thing I sat on my bed just thinking about everything. Me n Caity have just been banned from all camp rock activities I just can't stay here no more I got up and ran to the kitchen I had 2 talk to mum

"Mum I need to talk 2 you" I said as soon as I go there.

"What wrong mija" my mum came out of the store room

"Mum I been thinking.........." she cut me off

"Well that's never good" she laughed

"Mum really?" she nodded to go on "right well I have been thinking and I can't stay here any longer I was thing of going to dads n stay there 4 the next school year as well" but before my mum could answer

"Y...yo...you just going to go like that hmm Mitch?" I turned around to find Caitlyn standing there almost in tires

"Caity am sorry but I need 2 do this I can stay here apart from u Lola Barron n sander I have no friends I just need to get away"

"Well if u go then am not stay here"

"Caity where would u go u parents are away working" I told her but my mum cut us both off

"Mija I think that might be a good idea" Caitlyn face fell "you can take Caitlyn with you I bet she would like it in New York"

"You live in new York" she tuned to look at me

"Hmm not really I live in New Jersey my hmm dad lives in New York" she looked confused "Stave is my step dad look I can't really tell you everything here so I tell you when we go ok"

"Hmm ok?" she was still confused.

"Ok mitchie go ring your dad I stop by your cabin later ok?" Connie my mum said

"Ok later mum" I hugged her then me n Caitlyn walked Bk to the cabin

"Ok am just going to ring my dad" she get her phone out the puts a number in after 3 rings some1 answers

"Ello?" some1 said

"Hey Dan it mitchie here is dad in?"

"No sorry Mimi but mum's here you want to speak to her?" one of my lil ½ brothers answered

"Hmm yeh ok" I wait 4 the phone 2 be given to Kelly my step mum

"Mimi how r u?" I laughed she sound happy

"Am good thank you Kelly u?"

"Oh am Good Hun thanks so what you need your dad 4?"

"Oh well umm...."

"Come on Mimi u can tell me" "Amy stop that!" you could hear in the background

"What's Amy doing now" Amy was one of the lil twins that are about 2 now

"Well she keeps picking up sonny's phone" I had to laugh that was funny "so what u need Hun?"

"Oh yeh I was wounding if me n a friend could come and stay 4 the year"

"Oh I would love that y don't you ask Ur dad he has just walked in" the phone get past

"Tia Princess how r u"

"Am good daddy n u?"

"Oh am well so what it u need 2 ask me?"

"umm well u now how I want to camp rock well things are not going to good and I was wounding if me n one of my best friends" I smiled at Caity "could come and stay for the next year I mean like go to school as well or you know how I do school at yours" we both laughed

"Mimi I would love you 2 but have u asked your mum?"

"Yeh she said to ring n see?"

"Well then yes you can when will you come?"

"Hmm would 2morz be ok?"

"That's fine do u want me 2 send the jet?"

"Hmm" I looked at Caitlyn well she going to find out so "yes please for around 10:30am please"

"No problem Mimi we cya 2morz bye Hun"

"Bye" we hung up and Caitlyn looked at me weirdly "what?"

"Who the hell are all the people you was just talking 2"

"Hmm my family"

There was a knock on the door before one of them could say anything

"Come in" I yelled out

"Hey mija hey Caitlyn" my mum walked in and sat on my bed

"So what did he say?"

"He said that we could both stay the year we be getting the plane at 10:30 2morz"

"Ok mija oh am going to miss you so much I come up a visit as much as I can ok"

"Ok mum am going to miss you to I ring all the time"

"Ok you girls better get packing and Caitlyn u better ring you parents to see if they will let you stay for the year"

"Ok Connie"

"Well am going to go bye"

"Bye" the girls called as Connie walked out of the cabin

Caity rang they said that she could as they was going to be away 4 the year so it's better than sending her 2 boarding school.

The next day me and Caity was saying our goodbyes to the gang

"We miss you all" we all said at the same time as having a group hug

"You have to come visit there be a party at sometime you have to come then"

"Tell us when and where n we be there" Lola said we hugged one last time before they went we then move over to my mum to say our good byes

"Aww am going to miss you girls so much Caitlyn you're just like family to us" she hugs us both

"We going to miss you too"

"Mija say hello to every1 4 me please"

"I will miss you mummy" and with that we walked over to the cab waiting to take us 2 the airport

"Bye girls" she waves as we go off to the airport.

**What's going to happen when they get to the airport and just who is Mitchie's real dad? **

**Plz review and I will get the next part up soon. **

**XXX~SAMI~XXX **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter **

**Ersy**

**Beneath Your Words **

**myDADDYistheKINGofKINGS**

**Adoxography Angelus **

**BABY-E **

**Eloise154**

**Secondhand Symphony **

**Hope you all like the new chapter **

**I don't own anything but the characters that you don't know are mine **

Just when we got to the airport I felt my phone go off

**Mitchie **

**when you get to the airport one of the check in line will say private on it go to that one, then when you land I will meet you, be safe **

**X sonny X **

**Sonny **

**ok cya later sis **

**X Mitchie X **

We walked in the door and I looked for the check in line that Sonny said to go to, once I found it I start to walk over to it

"Mitch what are you doing" Caity stopped me looking confused

"Umm going to check in"

"Yes but that line is for a privet plane"

"Yeh that's what we getting" we start walk over to the line "look I'll tell you all when we got on the jet ok"

"Umm ok"

We got checked in and they took the luggage from us and they walked us to the jet

"Omg mitchie this is amazing" Caity screamed as soon as she saw the jet

"Come on" I had to pull her on to the jet, once we go on we meet the pilot

"My my mitchie have you grown" came the voice of the pilot and a family friend Alex

"Alex it good to see you how are you everyone at home?" I hugged him

"Oh their good now who is this?" he asked looking at Caitlyn

"Oh Alex this is Caitlyn my best friend, Caity this is Alex the pilot and a friend of my family"

"Nice to meet you Caitlyn" "you to" "right you better go and sit down we be going in 5 minutes"

We walked over to the sofa and sat down

"Ok Mitch tell me everything" I know this was coming, I sighed

"Ok I have got a lot to tell you"

"Ok go on"

"Right it a long story the person I said was my dad is really my step dad Stave, My mum and my real dad who is called Mark got a divorce when I was 3, my mum got remarried when I was 5 to stave and my dad got remarried when I was 4 to my step mum Kelly and am not an only kid like people think, before me my mum and dad had 3 kids, Lily who is 28, Jay who is 23, and Sonny who is 18, When they got a divorce Lily and Jay went to live with my dad sonny has just moved there in the last 2 years. So when my parents got remarried I got 2 step siblings, Lou who's 25 and is Kelly's kid and Lee who is 22 and Staves kid"

"Wow that's lot of kids that makes 6 of you"

"yep but there's more" Caitlyn looked shocked "when my dad got married Kelly got pregnant like right away I have 2 twin brothers Ben and Dan who are 13 then the year after my mum got married she had my little sister Ashley who is 10 then she had my little brother Jesse who is 5 then Kelly had my little twin sisters Amber and Amy who are 2 and now Kelly is 6 ½ months pregnant with my new little brother who going to be called Joe"

"wow a lot of kids" "yep and well the last thing is my dad's last name" this was the big thing how is she going to react when I tell her my dad's last name "when mum got remarried I took staves last name Torres but my real name is Michelle Devonne Lou-Ann Katie Roxana Tia Parker-Torres my dad is Mark Parker" I wait for her to do something, scram, laugh but after a minute she finally spoke

"Wait so your dad is the owner of Parkers the record company and owner of the parker hotels"

"Hmm yeh that's my dad he start the record company after he married Kelly and had the twins but it my brother Jay who owns the hotels"

"Wow Mitch so ½ of what you said at camp is true"

"Yeh well I did say I could not lie well" I looked down "Mitch am sorry" she came up and hugged me "no it ok Caity it my fault for lying"

"We be landing in 10 minutes" Alex's voices came thru the jet.

"Oh you will get to meet sonny she picking us up" I smiled I really missed Sonny I missed everyone

"Cool what's she like?"

"Well she the best big sis ever last time I saw her she had brown hair but she say she now got black and purple hair she wears lots of really outstanding clothes like bright neon colours and lots of skinny jeans, she loves the drums and she always telling jokes"

"She sounds fun" "oh she is"

The jet landed we got off and was handed our luggage we then out of the airport to meet sonny.

We was walking when we heard "Mimi" being called "oh yeh Caity i also get called Mimi"

"Sonny omg it so good to see you" I ran right in to my sisters arms I pulled back to look at her "oh did your phone survive yesterday" I starts laughing

"Oh yeh she just keeps picking it up now Amber has started doing the same" we hear a cough coming from behind us

"Oh yeh sonny this is my best friend Caitlyn, Caitlyn with is my sister sonny"

"It nice to meet you Caitlyn I love your clothes"

"Thanks yeh yours are total rocking" we walked out and over too sonny's BMW it was a neon blue colour (**car and colour link on my profile**)

"Omg sonny I love you car it amazing"

"Thanks I got it for my 16th birthday when I moved over here" we put our things in the back and I let Caity sit in the front with sonny as I going in to the back of the car. The car was filled of none stop chatting as sonny and Caitlyn was getting to know each other

"So Caitlyn how did you meet mitchie"

"Oh she fell in to _Tess Tyler" _I had to laugh at the way she said Tess's name "so I helped her and told her who she was"

"Then she showed me how go of a producer she is" I cut in

"You're a producer" sonny asked her

"Yeh it's what I love I hope to be a real producer when am older"

"Cool and who is this Tess person you were talking about "I looked down

"Let's just say she's the reason I left" I looked out the window or what should have been a window but we had to roof down

"She's the daughter of T.J Tyler" Caitlyn told her.

"Oh umm why did she make you go?" sonny asked me

"I don't what to talk about" for the rest of the ride I said nothing and let sonny and Caity talk and laugh it was go to see my best friend getting on with my sister so hopefully she get on with everyone as well. In 1 day times it would be the final jam but I could not stay knowing that I was not going to be in it. We pulled up to the gate as it started to open.

Caitlyn's mouth fell to the floor

**Why is Caitlyn so shocked? **

**Is mitchie Family going to like Caitlyn? **

**Review and I shall tell you **

**XXX~SAMI~XXX **

**Follow me on twitter **

/spamisthename


	4. Chapter 4 Authors Note

**AN**

**Guys I need your help! I need to pick a car for mitchie I have put a poll up on my page so if u could vote I will love you forever **** I can't put up a new chapter till I know what car to give her! so I will leave it open till Wednesday at around 1 o'clock when I get back from college thanks all hope you like the story so far **

**XXX~SAMI~XXX **


	5. Chapter 5

**Am so glad you all like my story I can't wait to see what you think about this chapter **

**I want to say thanks to the people who reviewed or add my story to their story alerts**

**xXFreeomGirlXx**

**Secondhand Symphony **

**Beneath Your Words**

**WayToPretty**

**Obsessive360**

**littletoni**

**Eloise154 love ya **

**Love you all thanks **

**Hope you all like the new chapter **

**I don't own anything but the characters that you don't know are mine **

**P.S I know I said Wednesday but am going to update now so I might get the next one out by Thursday if got all my work done as I be going on holiday for the weekend starting Friday as I have no college am only there Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday mornings **** If I get the next chapter done I will post it before I go away I will still be able to write but just not upload. **

**Have fun reading **

"Omg your house is f**king big man I never see one this big" I laughed my house was a 3 floor house 4 if u count the basement. There are about 23 bedrooms all with their own bathrooms. All together there are 38 rooms, 39 if u count my secret room.

"Why thanks Caity" me and Sonny said at the same time making us all laugh

"Oh everyone is out right now but they will be back in an hour or so" Sonny told us as we parked on the drive. The drive had a water fall in the middle of it, a bit like a roundabout.

"Ok" we got out of the car and got our things

We walked in the house

"wow" Caity was amazed. We stood in the hall way looking right at the stairs, they looked like they were right out of a castle the floor was white marble and the walls where white as well

"Come on Caity let me show you your room" we walked up stairs and around them and walked to the right down the hall to the end. We walked in to her room it was neon pink and blue with a dark purple wall and a dark blue floor.

"Omg I love this room" she was looking around getting all giddy

"Thanks me and Sonny paint it like last year or something"

"Well it amazing it just like my room at home"

"Good well you get unpacked then come down to my room it right next door" I told her

"Ok later"

"Later" I walk out of Caity's room and in to mine. There has one wall that was black with pink on and the other wall were pinks purple colour mostly purple. The floor was purple. I start to unpack It felt good to be here yeh am going to miss my mum but it the best thing for me I mean I have no friends at home no more sierra and me are no longer friends all I have is Caity. I finished unpacking and walked out on my balcony am the only one that has one. I walked out I leant on the railing I would what people at camp were doing, probably having a party because I left I got pulled out of daydreaming when I heard a nay come from down below I looked and there was my baby star or her real name Allstar she's an American paint horse 7 years old and is 15.4 hands. I love her, she the best thing in my life I really miss her when am at home but am here for a year I got lots of time to be with her. I then saw moon or his real name moonshine he's a bay thoroughbred who is 10 and is 15.6 hands. He was running to star they look so cute together just before I got a chances to look for the ponies Caitlyn came in my room.

"Mitchie"

"Am out here" she walked out over to me and she looked down

"Wow their beautiful what are their names"

"the paint on is mine we call her star but her fall name is Allstar the thoroughbred is everyone's he's called moon fall name moonshine the paint pony is Amy's when she gets older he's called midnight fall name midnight glory and the chestnut pony is ambers when she older and she's called sliver fall name sliver mist"

"Wow nice names" we just watched the run and play

"Yeh, do you ride?" I looked at her

"Yeh I used to but I stopped about 4 years ago"

"Cool maybe we can go of a ride sometime"

"Yeh I would like that" we both smiled

"come on I better show you around" we walked back in to my room and walked out in to the hall way, we go along the hall way with me pointing out whose rooms are whose. We walked up to the top floor and I showed her all the rooms there was 13 bedrooms on the 3rd floor and 10 on the 2nd floor. I then showed her the 1st floor then finally I showed her the basement she loved the cinema room we had and also the 3 yes 3 recording studios. Just as we got back up to the 1st floor the door opened and in came everyone

"Mimi" my to twin bros Ben and Dan called as they saw me and ran and hugged me

"Hey boys" they both have a dirty blond hair and blue eyes they kind of looked like the twins from Disney's show suite life only darker hair.

"Mitch it so good to see you" Kelly hugged me she had blond hair n blue eyes

"M your here" my dad picked me up and spun me around I laughed he had light brown hair and blue green eyes I got my brown eyes from my mum.

"Yeh dad I am" I answered when he put me down I kissed the girls heads. They both had blond hair and grey green eyes.

"Everyone this is my best friends Caitlyn, Caitlyn with my dad, Kelly, Ben, Dan, Amy and Amber" I point out who was who.

"Hi" she seemed a bit nervous

"Well hello there Caitlyn I hope you settled in ok" Kelly spoke to her

"Yeh thank I just love your house it amazing" she had a big smile on her face

"why thank you Caitlyn" my dad replayed "well we having pizza for tea as the others are coming in about an hour I hope that's ok with you two" he asked us me and Caity looked at each other then back at my dad with big smiles as we nodded our heads

"Right well I better go get them then" he start walking to the door

"Dad can me and Caity go and get them I want to take my baby out" my dad laughed

"Ok you know what you're getting right" I nodded got my keys and pulled Caity to the door to the garage

"Ok so which car is your 'baby'" Caitlyn laughed

"The 1970's ford mustang convertible" I looked at her she had her mouth opening and closing trying to say something I just laughed

"That's your car omg Mitch"

"What?" I was confused what was wrong with my baby

"Well your car is amazing" yay!

"Thank you now let's go get the pizzas" we got in the car oh how I missed my baby I only have a car here as everything I need back home I can walk to. She drove like a dream. We pulled out of the drive I drove to the pizza place we was sing along to the radio having a blast. I pulled up at pizza rock the best pizza place ever. We walked in

"Can I help you?"

"Can I have....?" I got cut off

"4 large ham and pineapple and 2 large pepperoni" the work said for me

"Yeh thanks"

"That will be $40 plz" I paid "so you back for a bit"

"Yeh am stay for the year"

"I bet Aly and Sam are happy"

"I only just got back I have not seen them yet oh and Nat this is Caitlyn one of my new best friends"

"Oh hi"

"hi?"

"Caity this a Nat she owns this place"

"Wow well it really nice"

"Thanks I have help but there gone out"

"Again just wait till I see them" we laughed we got past the pizzas "tell Aly I will see 2morz or something"

"Will do bye"

"Bye" me and Caity called behind us

We walked back to the car I put the pizzas in the back

"So who's Aly and Sam?"

"Aly is Nat's younger sister and Sam is our other best friend and I say they need to get together"

"Oh cool" we got back to the house and walked in

"Pizzas here" I called all you could see was the boys ran to the dining room me and Caitlyn laughed

"Come let's go meet everyone" we walked in to the dining room

"Mimi" got called out by the new people that had come in

**Who are the new people? **

**Who are Aly and Sam? **

**And are the new people going to like Caitlyn? **

**Please Review and I shall tell you **

**XXX~SAMI~XXX **

**Follow me on twitter **

/spamisthename


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to say thanks to the people who reviewed or add my story to their story alerts**

**..Dust.27**

**hpfan27**

**bxalbagirl**

**Sunshinelishous**

**ThisIsHollyx**

**Eloisel54 **

**kellie500**

**phoenixflamemarauder**

**Bowling4real**

**Bazaarlgirl**

**Saicy**

**Love you all guys thanks so much **

**Well I did not get my work done so I could not go away with my Nan am upset right now as my Nans oldest dog is 16 she had a fit the other day and is ill so when they come back they going to the vets to put her down so please review to make me feel a bit better. Oh and I have put the horse and Mitchie's car up on my profile the twins room is going up as well. **

**Hope you all like the new chapter **

**I don't own anything but the characters that you don't know are mine **

**P.s I know this chapter goes a bit fast but I just need to get this seen out of the way it was only to show some of Mitchie's family **

"Hey everyone this is my best friend Caitlyn" I smiled I point to Caity oh how I missed my family I looked at all the people here there was about 22 of us all together.

"Hey Caitlyn" they all said at once making used all laugh. I put the pizza boxes on the table the boys tried to get some but Kelly smacked their hands away. Caity and I sat down then I start to point out who each person was.

"Caity this is Lily my sister and her husband Tom and their kids Samantha, Lucy and Mitchell"

"Hi"

"That's Lou my step sister her husband Scott and their kids Laura and Danny"

"Hi"

"And that's Jay my brother and his wife Becca and their kids Bella and Ella"

"Hi it's nice to meet you all it one really big family"

"Yep but we won't have it another way" Jay answered her comment

We all started to eat. There was lots of talk around the table with everyone getting to know Caitlyn. I was so happy they were getting on so well.

At camp rock

Tess pov

Ha-ha that little girl is so stupid she leaves two days before the final jam. Now I get to sing her song and Shane will fall for me. Ha-ha Mitchie's just a big loser she can't even stranded to stay till camp ends.

Shane pov

I was sat on my bed thinking

I just can't believe that mitchie did that she hurt me really bad but the look on her face and then in the dance class when I made that speech oh man I hurt her too. I just can't get that look out of my mind I miss her I really do but she gone I bet she could not handle everything that had happened and had to get away. The guys are really mad at me; well I guess I am too. Well I guess I got to concentrate on find the girl with the voice. I got up and walked out of my cabin to the dock where I sang that song to mitchie I looked out at the water I hope I find this girl. I mean its final jam tomorrow lets hops she singing in it.

Back to Mitchie Pov

"Oh mitchie your Uncle Taylor auntie Jamie and cousin Emily are coming over tomorrow" I looked up at my dad "really omg that great I've not seen them in a long time" I was so happy there really step as Taylor is Kelly's brother he married to Jamie and have a kid called Emily who is 19.

we all finished our dinner and went in to the lounge where Amber, Amy, Lucy, Laura, Bella and Ella was placed in the middle of the room to play and Ben, Dan, Samantha, Mitchell and Danny when on the wii as us other lot sat around talking

"So Mimi what been happening with you" lily asked me

"Oh you no school, job..."in a whisper "...falling out with my old best friend"

"What was that Mitch" Dam Sonny she all ways hares

"Nothing" please let it go please let it go

"Hmm whatever Mitch, come on tell me"

"Fine just me and sierra are not friends anymore" I relayed looking down

"But Mitch you was like inspirable when I was there" Sonny was so shocked I know how she feels

"I know but she just changed you see she got this date right the she started dressing more like you no like the popular people then after a week they asked her to hang out with them so she goes and I don't see her for the next 4 day then on the last day of school she just came over to my house and just said we couldn't be friends say how we so different and that am just a nobody than just left and with it being right at the end of school I went right to camp rock" I hope she thinks the worst when I don't back to school after summer

"Oh Mitch am so sorry" Sonny and Caitlyn hugged me

"Am fine am over it, I have a better best friends" I smiled at Caity and sonny

"Well it's getting late we better get going" lily said picking up Lucy who could not keep her eyes open "Sam, Mitch come on say goodbye we going"

"Bye" they followed lily and tom out Lou picked up Laura

"Yeh we better get going to say bye Danny"

"Bye" and they walked out Becca and jay picked up Bella and Ella who had now both fallen asleep

"Bye guys" and every1 was gone

"Well I better get Amy and Amber to bed" Kelly said before she got up I stopped her

"Hmm do u mind if I do it I not tucked them in, in a long time" I asked Kelly

"Oh what be wonderful Hun thank you" she was so great full

"I'll help you Mitch" I nodded at Caity I picked up Amy and she picked up Amber

"Time for bed you 2" they both snuggled in to ours arm as we cared then upstairs we walked in to their room

"Wow there room is amazing"

"I know" there room was a golden colour and it even and a small Mary-go-round in the corner. We put them in to their pjs and tucked them in to their beds

"Do you want a song or book?" I already know what the answer will be they love it when I sing

"Son son" the both start say

"Ok ok hmm let's see" I went to grab the acoustic guitar that we kept in their room and start the play a tune

Whooo...

How to choose?  
Who to be?  
Well, let's see  
There are so many choices now.  
Play guitar, be a movie star.  
In my head, a voice says  
Why not, try everything?  
Why stop, reach for any dream?  
I can rock, cause it's my life.  
And now's the time  
Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?  
Yeah yeah...  
If I decide,  
I'm the girl to change the world  
I can do it any time.  
Opportunity right in front of me  
And the choice is all mine  
Why not, try everything?  
Why stop, reach for any dream?  
I can rock, cause it's my life.  
And now's the time  
Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see

There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?

Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?

I wanna find the who I am inside.  
Who will I be?  
I wanna show the, the way that I can shine...  
Yeah... Oh yeah... yeah...  
Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?  
Whooo... who will I be?  
Who will I be!

At the end both girls were asleep I put the guitar back and me and Caity made our way out of their room

"why did you pick that song?" Caity asked me as we start walking back down stairs

"oh the twins love it" we walk back to the room and said night to my dad and Kelly as we was going to watch a movie in my room then go to bed

"right you go get in to your pjs am just going to get some food I be up in a minute" Caity went upstairs as I walk in to the kitchen and got food then walked up to my room just after I put the food down Caity came in

"ok just let me get in my pjs" I walked over to my walk in wardrobe as I pulled the door open I heard Caity gasp

"omg Mitch what are those"

**What has Caity found in Mitchie's wardrobe? **

**What's Tess going to do? **

**What happens when Taylor Jamie and Emily come? **

**Please Review and I get the next one out soon**

**XXX~SAMI~XXX **

**Follow me on twitter **

/spamisthename


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to say thanks to the people who reviewed or add my story to their story alerts**

**Secondhand Symphony **

**hpfan27**

**bxalbagirl**

**Saicy**

**lovingmealways**

**CheekiiCharlie08**

**CrazyReading17**

**dancing-is-my-life**

**chivini**

**Millie79**

**ValPUNKROCK3RRulz**

**Thank you everyone love guys **

**Am so sorry that i did not put this chapter up right when I had finished it I have been doing my work I really need to do it as I have about 6 week left at college and about 7 assignment to do so I don't know when the next one will be up sorry I try and get it done soon but I still need to write what happens after that chapter. Plus am going on holiday for a week at the end of the month and I can't take my lap top I can put the chapters I have done on my phone so I can keep writing when am away. **

**Hope you all like this chapter **

**P.s make sure that you look at my profile I put some more pic up if any are not working please tell me thank you**

she was looking at the back wall that was fall of trophies.

"oh them there just my awards" I surged it was really no big deal

"Mitch there must be a about 30!?" she got up to look closer at them

"hmm no there are hmm 35 here and hmm 25 at my mum's" that's not that many right?

"wow 60 altogether, what for?" she was so socked

"ice stating I compete in figure skating oh and ballet" she was gobsmacked

"for how long?"

"oh from when I was about 4 I start learning then when I was 5 I start competing, the ballet help me in skating"

"wow you must be really good" she start looking at all my ice skating clothes

"hmm not much but yeh Aly also skates that how I meet her but she stopped competing as she is busy most of the time and cant train where I can train when am at my mum's" she was looking at my favourite figure skating dress it was pink and black with diamond like sequins I really loved it. (Pic on profile)

We end up watching game plan then we went to bed. The next morning when I got up I walk out of my room and down to the kitchen seeing Sonny there getting some cereal. The kitchen was big it was white with black marble counters and it also had and centre counter that we eat breakfast and sometimes lunch on.

"hey sis"

"well look who it is pinkie" and the jokes start I was dress in a pink tank top with a dark pink bottoms

"ha-ha every funny" I start to get ingredients out to make some breakfast I was making pancakes just when I was done making to batter Caity came down but almost got knocked over from the boys running in to get the first pancake

"Boys be careful" everyone had come down we eat then got dress just as me and Caity was about to walk down the stairs the doorbell rand and Kelly got it

"Aly how are you?" yay Aly's here

"oh am good thank you. What about you, how's our little Joey?"

"oh he's good kicking a lot but good"

"good well thanks again for taking Ty and Graham"

"oh it's no problem there like sons to me and the girls love them" it was then that I saw the 2 boys there the same age as the girls the always play together me and caity then walked down the stairs

"boys" I hugs them

"anti Mimi" I laughed

"well well well if it's not mitchie" I ran n hugged Aly

"oh Aly I missed"

"me 2 we so have to hang late"

"oh yes oh and Aly then is one of my new best friends Caitlyn Caity this is Aly Borden"

"hi Caitlyn nice to meet you"

"hi you 2 wait aren't you Aly Borden the actor" Aly laughed

"yep that's me"

"omg I so loved you in ppp"

"why thank you Mitch we have to hang later today and I will bring Sam right now I have a hmm meeting to go to so talk later, thanks again for looking after the boys" she hugged us then left I wonder what meeting she has got to go to I will ask her later

"wow I cannot believe you know Aly she like the best"

"yeh I meet here before she went in to acting" I then walked the boys in to the lounge where the girls are so they can play

"hey what to go and meet the horses" I asked Caity I so want to go see star

"yeh cool lets go" we was just walking in to the kitchen to walk outside when my dad came in

"now where are you two going" I turned and my dad was dress up he had a meeting to go to about some band I don't know who n I don't care

"we just going to see the horses"

"ok don't be 2 long Kelly need help with the twins"

"ok but want about Sonny?"

"oh she going out this morning to do the shopping I'll be home at lunch see you later"

"bye" we both called out as he walked away out the door we walked out the kitchen down a ong the decking down the steps to the gate then walked to the field. We walked up to the field and sat on the fence as soon as we sat star came galloping over

"hey girl" I rubbed her neck "star meet Caity" we both laughed and Caity stroked her

"nice to meet you star" we laughed again moon had heard us laughing and had come over and went right to Caity as I was stroking star I started to sing a song

"Pony girl pony girl

Want you be my pony girl

Don's say no

Here we go

Of a cross the plain" Caity looked at me "it's a song I learned, it should be pony boy but I say pony girl for star"

"cool" star then turned so that her side was right next to me I laughed

"ok girl just for a minute" Caity looked confused but I just claimed on to star bare back with no reins at all

"Mitch what you doing"

"Oh I ride bare back a lot but only when am in the field I don't us reins" star started to walk around in a circle. I got her in to a trot doing 8s we did this for a bit then I turned her back to the fence as I hoped of her I gave her a hug then start to walk to the fence when she nudged me

"am sorry girl I got to look after the twins I'll come see you later ok" she nudged me again I laughed then start to do some t-tough to relax her when it work I walk back to the fence and hoped over it and Caity jumped down too we walked back inside

"Mitch what was that you did to star"

"oh it just a form of therapy it clams and relaxes her it's called t-tough"

"cool" we walked in the kitchen and a bottle of water each then went to go see what the kids where doing. We walked in to the lounge

"hey girls what you been up to" Kelly asked as soon as she saw us

"we went to go see the horses"

"ah star happy to see you" I laughed

"very" we sat down on the other cough "so were are Ben and Dan?"

"oh they gone shopping with their friends it one of their friends birthday in about 4 days so they gone to get them a gift" I nodded

"so Caitlyn what do your parents do?" Kelly asked trying to get to know her more

"oh they perform on a cruise ship"

"that must be hear on you not seeing them?"

"yeh it kind of is but I am used to it now they just send me to boarding school most of the time" I felt right bad for Caity never really getting to see her parents Kelly keep yawning

"well as it only the 4 twins me and Caity can look after them you look like you need a sleep" she smiled

"oh thank u Mimi with Joey kicking all night it hard to sleep"

"it ok now you go we are fine" she got up and hugged us then left

"so what do u guy want to....." I got cut of as Amy hand fallen over Amber who fell on Graham who landed on Ty making them all cry

"omg come on stop crying it ok it ok" caity tried to stop them crying "Mitch what do we do?" then I got it

**What is mitchie going to do? **

**Is Caitlyn really ok with not seeing her parents? **

**What's the meeting Aly is at for?**

**What band is Mitchie's dad Mark got a meeting for? **

**Who know where the pony song came from? Guess and I will give the 1****st**** person with the right answer a big shout out **

**XXX~Sam~XXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well no one got to song it was the song pony boy miss bell and Lou sing to sugarfoot in Heartland. **

**I all hope you like this chapter I will not be able to up date for about a week as I going away 2morz so am getting this up before I go. **

**I song is it's only life by Kate voegele I don't own it Kate does **

**Don't own camp rock only the people you don't no **

**Have fun reading **

I walked over to the guitar and start to play a song

Tears are formin' in your eyes

A storm is warnin' in the sky

The end of the world, it seems

You bend down and fall on your knees

Well, get back on your feet, yeah

Don't look away, don't run away

Baby, it's only life

Don't lose your faith, don't run away

Baby, its only life

You were always playin' head

You never could let down your guard, no

Oh, but you can't win if you never give in

In to that voice within, its sayin' pick up your chin

Baby let go of it, yeah

Don't look away, don't run away

Baby, it's only life

Don't lose your faith, don't run away

Baby, its only life

Don't look away, don't run away

Baby, it's only life

Don't lose your faith, don't run away

Baby, its only life

They all stopped crying and listened

Take your hesitance and your self-defence

Leave then behind, its only life

Don't be so afraid of facin' every day

Just take your time, its only life

I'll be your steppin' stone don't be so alone

Just hold on tight, it's only life

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh

Don't look away, don't run away

Baby, it's only life

Don't lose your faith, don't run away

Baby, its only life

Don't look away, don't run away

Baby, it's only life

Don't lose your faith, don't run away

Baby, its only life

It's only life, oh yeah

Its only life

Don't look away

They were all smiling

"wow Mitch how did u do that" I laughed

"it the song I sing when Amber or Amy are crying it stops them as they like it when I sing"

"wow"

We played with the twins for a bit then Sonny came home so I went to help with unpacking as caity looked after the twins

"How was shopping sis?" we start to put all the food in the right places

"fun well as fun as food shopping can be" we both laughed "were are Kelly and the boys"

"oh the boys have gone shopping for a gift for their friends b'day and Kelly's having a nap she looked tired so I told her to go and I would look after the twins for her"

"well how can 2 lil 2 year olds be"

"2 I think u mean 4" she looked confused "Graham and Ty are here" she made an oh shape with her mouth "it was so fun having all 4 cry at the same time"

"omg really what happened?" she laughed

"oh well I think Amy was walk to get a toy but she fell on to Amber who then fell on to Graham who then landed on Ty" we laughed

"so how u stop them crying"

"Sang the song" she should know by now I had to record the song so that when they cried they can play it when am not here. We got the twin to have a nap but they almost got woken up as the boys came in laughing. An hour later my dad came home

"hey guys how was your day" my dad asked just all

"good" all all replayed at once making us all laugh

" where Kelly?" my dad asked when he sat down he's bag

"oh she sleeping she looked tired so I sent her 2 bed" I answered him as I was picking toys up

"oh well I go wake her Taylor, Jamie and Emily will be here soon"

About an hour later they arrived

"Roxana Tia where are you!" I laughed with my long name I always get called different things

"Emily am right here girly" I we ran to each other and hugged then started to laugh at how silly we were being. That the thing with us she not like a cousin at all she more of one of my sister yea she was only a step cousin as her dad is Kelly's brother. I turned to Caity

"Caity this is my step cousin..." I got cut off

"More of a sister" Emily said because it's the truth

"Yeh well this is Emily. And Emily this is Caitlyn I meet her at camp rock and we came best friends almost sisters"

"hey there Caitlyn I hope she was no problem at camp rock she all way getting in to trouble here"

"nope she was fine"

"hey it's your fault I get in to trouble any way"

"is not"

"is too"

"is not"

"is too"

"is not"

"is too"

"is not"

"is too" we keep going till my dad came in

"girls stop mitchie you should know better than to fight with Emily" my dad scold me

"see told you" I said I turned to my dad "I know dad just trying to prove a point"

"fine but don't let it happen again" he walked out to help the adults with the lunch

"wow" caity and Emily start to laugh

"that's mean" I sat on the settee and sulked Emily flopped next to me and Caity just sat down.

"so what's been happening with you Tia"

"well me and Caity are staying for the year" you could hear a yay come from Emily "hmm am not friends with sierra any more she turned in to the girls that's we hate at school. Hmm oh and went to camp rock what about you?"

"hmm well let's see going on to my second year at college hmm got a new boyfriend..." I cut her off by happy screaming

"omg who who"

"am not telling you might meet him soon well that is if auntie Kelly will let he come to the baby shower"

"oh she will omg I can't wait oh Caity we should invite the gang"

"oh we should I would love to see them again when is the baby shower?"

"Hmm in about 3 weeks" Kelly walked in

"Mitch can you put the twins in their high chairs"

"ok but what about the boys where are they going to sit"

"oh they have high chairs here they here most of the time so we got them chairs" I take them in to the dining room where we all sat down to eat.

AT CAMP ROCK

Peggy pov

"Come on guys we have to get this right if we going to win the jam and am going to win Shane"

"This is steeling Tess" I can't believe Tess is going to sing the song it not hers and the rightful owner is not even here no more

"Ella's right I can't sing this it's not right" I folder my arms

"Fine who needs you, you are only holding us back" that it I can't stand this no more I got my guitar I walk out. Just as I go I hear

"you better pick up the stack Ella"

"NO!"

**What's Tess going to do? **

**Who is Emily's boyfriend? **

**Thanks for reading **

**XXX~Sam~XXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the new chapter **

**I would like to thanks Shannan (Beneath Your Words) for helping me out she is now cheeking all my spelling before I upload chapters. You're the best Shannan.**

**I hope you all like this chapter sorry for all the pov changes **

**Have fun reading **

**p.s don't own camp rock or the song This is me by Demi Lovato **

"NO!" Way to go Ella.

"What do you mean no?" I could tell she was shocked.

"I mean no. Do it yourself! I'm out. This is so wrong, and I am fed up with you. BTW your lip gloss is so not glossy anymore." She walked out and came over to me.

"Way to go Ella!" We hi-fived and walked away, laugh ing.

"Ella, the jam is in two hours, what are we going to do?" I really want to sing in the jam, but what can I do now?

"We will do a new song. I'm going to see if Sander and Barron need any help in their jam."

"Cool. I'll sing a song that I wrote, but what are we going to do about Tess?" We can't let her get away with this; it's not right.

"The only thing we can do: tell Brown at the jam."

"Okay. Well I'm going to go practice. See you later." We went our separate ways. I went to the lake to practice my song.

Two hours later:

"Ella, look at everyone, there are so many people." I was starting to get a bit nervous. I have never performed by myself. I'm scared.

"Peggy, you will do great. Now let's go and get ready." We walked away from the side of the stage just as Brown got up to start the jam.

Shane's POV

Brown has just gotten up on the stage. The jam had now officially started. The first group that came on were okay, but one of them kept getting the moves wrong. The next person was good, but wasn't all there with the singing. They couldn't hit the high note of the song. About three more groups came on before Hasta la Vista came up. They had trampolines, and they even got Ella out, whom I thought would be with Tess. They were really good. Everyone was dancing to the music. Next Tess came out and started to sing a tune I now well.

_**I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I had this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm going to let it show  
It's time  
To let you know  
To let you know**_

"Guys that's the song, but that's not the girl" I whispered to Nate and Jason.

"What do you mean that's not the girl?" Nate answered me.

"It just doesn't sound like the girl who I heard singing it."

Ella POV

Peggy and I started to run to Brown as soon as Tess got on the stage.

"Brown!" Peggy called to him. He turned around.

"What's wrong girls? You look like you've just ran a marathon." We would have laughed, but this was no laughing matter.

"Brown, that song Tess is singing is not hers. She stole it from someone that was at camp," Peggy said.

"What do you girls mean?" he looked confused.

"That song is Mitchie's. When Mitchie left, Tess tried to get us to sing it, so she could win final jam and win Shane, since that's the song," I rush out.

"So Mitchie's the girl with the voice. Oh, I hope Shane doesn't think it's Tess."

"Brown, you've got to stop her. Confiscate her. She stole something from someone." Peggy held up a ripped page. It was the song lyrics.

"Well, thank you girls," he smiled at them, and then walked away.

"Wow guys, we never thought you would tell on Tess." Lola and the guys came out of the dark.

"The song's Mitchie's. We had to do something." We both look at each other.

"Wait, did you say that the song was Mitchie's?" Barron asked us.

"Yeah, that's what we said, was it not?" I answered them.

"Wow, so if she had never gone, Shane would have found out it was her. That's really sad for both of them." We all stopped talking as Tess was coming off the stage, and we heard Brown call everyone to quiet down.

Shane's POV

Brown came up and told everyone to quiet down.

"Well, that was Tess. I am sorry to say this, but she had to be disqualified from the competition, as she has stolen from someone, and we don't accept that." Tess came out looking really angry.

"I'M WHAT!" I think I just lost my hearing.

"Sorry Tess, but you stole. You know how I am with people stealing, just like I had to ban Mitchie and Caitlyn from all camp activities because they "stole" your bracelet." She looked like she was going to scream.

"What did she steal?" someone I don't know called out.

"The song she just sang she stole from someone. She ripped the page out of the person's book." the whole room went "Ohhhhhh."

"If Tess stole the song, then whose was it?" I stood up saying, crossing my arms.

Browns POV

"If Tess stole the song, then whose was it?" Shane had stood up to ask me. I was going to answer when I saw Peggy, Ella, Lola, Sander, and Barron shaking their heads mouthing no.

"Hmm, that I don't know Shane, but here, look after this for me." I passed him the sheet lyrics.

"Right. Now back on with the Final Jam. Next up we have Peggy."

Shane's POV

Peggy was really good. She was the best out of all of them, but all I could think about was just who is the girl with the voice. I know I have seen this writing before, but where and whose? And I know that Uncle Brown knows whose song it is.

Jason's POV

Peggy had just won the Final Jam, singing a song called "Here I Am," and was celebrating with her friends. I was just about to go over to say congratulations, but I felt a vibrate in my pocket. I pulled my phone out.

_Hey honey Jas _

_In about 3 weeks do you, the guys, and Brown want to come to my Aunt Kelly's baby shower? _

_Ily _

_Your baby Em _

Wow, all ready having a baby shower. I miss my baby Em. She's been my girlfriend for about six months. She's the best thing to happen to me. I love her so much.

Back at Mitchie's

Mitchie's POV

We had just started to eat some pudding when Emily asked, "Hey Aunt Kelly is it ok if I invite my bo- umm a friend to the baby shower?"

Kelly laughed, "Tell your _boyfriend _that he is welcome to come and he can bring three of his friend so he knows some people." Emily blushed and pulled her phone out to text him. Right away she got a text back.

Emily's POV

_Hey baby Em _

_Oh I would love to. When in 3 weeks is it? _

_Lly _

_Your honey Jas _

_Its on the 13__th__ of August. I miss you. When are you coming back? _

_Em _

_Ok we can make it, I know I miss you too. I'll be home in 2 days._

_Jas _

_Aww. I'm away at my aunts for 2 days. Tia is back so I'm going to say for the night, but I'll see you when I get home. _

_Em _

_Ok Emily Em it's a date :-) _

_Love you _

_Jas _

_Love you too _

_Em _

I look up from my texting with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, he said he can come. He's going to bring his two brothers and his uncle."

"Okay that's fine. Mitchie, is there anyone you and Caitlyn want to invite?"

"Oh yeah, there is. It's only about what-" but she got cut off by Caitlyn's phone going off.

Caity POV

_Text _

_Omg Caitlyn. Peggy and Ella left Tess and Tess got disqualified. I will tell you the whole story next time I see you. _

_Lola _

_Omg ha-ha wish I had seen that. _

_Caitlyn _

I showed Mitchie the text and she laughed.

"Okay, so it should be only about five people. If that's okay?" she asked.

"Oh that's fine." Mitchie took my phone and started to text Lola to tell the guys, and to tell them all the details.

**What's going to happen at the baby shower?**

**Is Shane going to figure out that the song is Mitchie's? **

**Why did the gang not want Brown to tell Shane?**

**Hope you all liked it **

**Places review **

**XXX~SAMI~XXX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys am so so so sorry this is up late. I went on holiday last week for a week. Then when I got home Shannan had sent me the chapter but I had no internet, I have only got it back now so again am so sorry hope you like the new chapter **

**I don't own anything but people you don't know **

Mitchie's pov later that night 6pm

I was walking to the kitchen to get Caity, Em and I a drink when I heard the doorbell ring. I yelled a quick "I'll get it!" before heading to open the door. When I did I was greeted with, "Michelle Devonne Lou-Ann Katie Roxana Tia Torres wow she right you are back... OW!" Now that was funny, Aly just hit our other best friend Samuel Derek Hall (Sam for short).

"Well, thanks Samuel for not believing or trusting me," Aly crossed her arms and sulked.

"Aww Aly Al, don't sulk. You know I was messing." All Aly did was turn away from him. "Come on Aly babz, please don't be mad. Look at me, please." They're always like this. I could just see a faint smile on Aly's face. They are always flirting with each other. I start to walk into the lounge and they both followed me, Sam trying to get Aly to talk to him.

"Em, you remember Aly and Sam," she just nodded, "and Caity you remember Aly, and that's Sam, our other best friend." I looked at them, "Umm… he would say hi but you know," she nodded. "Right, drinks?"

"Soda," both Sam and Aly said at the same time, then went back to whatever they were doing. I walked into the kitchen and got us all some soda. When I can back and put them down the phone rang. When I looked at who was calling I smiled.

"Hola Abuela." ("Hi Grandma.")

"Tia miel ¿cómo estás?" ("Tia honey, how are you?")

"¡Oh estoy bien, gracias. ¿y tú? ("Oh, I am fine, thank you. What about you?")

"Ah, estoy bien, gracias. Me llamó por teléfono para decirle que Kelly dice que podemos hacer la fiesta." ("Ah, I am well thank you. I called to tell you to tell Kelly that we can make the party.")

"¡Oh, que maravilloso. Canto i esperar a verte, te vas a quedar aquí verdad?" ("Oh, that's wonderful. I can't wait to see you. You're staying here right?")

"Sí, creo que será, a la derecha y me tengo que ir Ashley y Jesse estará aquí pronto para tomar el té" ("Yes, I think we will be. Right, well I have to go. Ashley and Jesse will be here for tea soon.")

"Derecho se puede voy a dejarte ir, yo les digo que los ame y te los pierdas te." ("Right, okay, I will let you go. Tell them I love them and miss them will you.")

"Oh voy a hacer mija, te amo." ("Oh I will do mija, love you.")

"Gracias Abuela, te amo." ("Thank you Grandma, I love you.")

We hung up and I put the phone back. I saw that Caity was looking weirdly at me. "What?" What was wrong? Did I have anything on my face?

"What language was that? Was it Spanish?" Oh that's why.

"Sí, my mum is half Mexican, my grandma on my mum's side is full Mexican, and she married my granddad who is half English and half American, but he has an English accent. My grandma speaks both Spanish and English, but she only speaks Spanish with the family."

"Wow, that's so cool! If I ever need someone to speak Spanish, I'll come right to you." Sam and Aly had now stopped fighting or whatever they were doing, so I introduced Caity to Sam.

"Hey Mitch, where are my boys?"

Oh yeah, that reminds me, "They're up stairs playing with the girls. I'll take you up." We both got up and headed to the stairs, where I stopped. "Wait before you go, I want to talk to you. Let's go to the little room." The little room was my secret room where my friends and I hang out some times. Aly gulped but followed me. We walked through the library, to the secret door, and into my secret room. We sat on the beanbags.

"So Aly," she could tell this was coming, "What was the meeting about?"

"Nothing," she looked away.

"Aly, please?" I was worried when she said it. She looked like she wanted to run or something.

"It was nothing Mitchie. Okay? Nothing."

"Aly, we have been best friends since we were four. Please tell me?"

"Ugh. Okay, fine," she sighed. "The meeting was about custody of the boys."

"Wait, what?" Custody of the boys, what is she on about?

She sighed again, "Well I have moved out of my parent's house and it's up for sell."

"Your parents are moving?"

"You could say that." What? "I bought a house for the boys and me to live in."

"Why? What happened?"

"My parents just left, and they have taken a lot of my money from acting."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Because I am still 17, I had to ring Nat, who now lives with us, instead of in her small flat above the pizza shop. You know that when Nat was 14, they kicked her out."

"Yeah, but you keep secret contact with her."

"Yeah, well now she's looking after me and the boys until I am 18 and can take full custody of the boys. I am the godparent of them, since when they were born my parents were and still aren't talking to Nat, but I don't want fall custody. I mean, I would love to be, I just can't as I have to go places for films or shows. So I am splitting the custody with Nat. She is going to be living with me and the boys from now on. They asked if we want to find our parents, but we don't. It's now only us." She had a tier rolling down her cheek. I pulled her in to a hug and said how sorry I was. We walked from the secret room, up the stairs to my room, and then walked to the girls' room. We found the them all playing.

The boys spotted Aly, "Aly!" They ran up and hugged her legs. She bend down to hug them better.

"Mimi!" The girls ran to me too, so I bent down to hug them.

"Aly, do you know of any two year old who need to go to bed soon?"

"Hmm… I think I do Mitchie."

"Ahhhh!" They ran away from us, so we stood up.

"Or do you think that the two year old could come watch a movie before bed?"

"Hmm… I think they could." They all ran back over to us. We laughed.

"Okay, let's go." I took hold of the girls' hands as Aly took hold of the boys', and we walked downstairs with them. Once we got to the lounge, Ty ran over to Sam. Sam picked him up, so Aly picked up Graham. Then Amy ran over to Emily and Amber ran over to Caity. I could see Aly staring at Sam. I could also see a small smile form on her lips. Sam was good with the boys. He loves them as if they where his own and I could tell right now that that was something big for Aly, if she was to date anyone, and I know it's going to be Sam. They like each other and just will not admit it.

"Okay, so with me childless, I guess I'll put the movie in. To the cinema room we go!" They laughed, but followed me. We ended up watching the SpongeBob movie. By the time it had ended the twins had all fallen asleep. Sam picked up Ty and Aly picked up Graham, and they said goodnight and went home. Emily and Caity picked up the girls to take them to bed too, as I cleaned the cinema room up. After that, we all went to bed.

At 6 am I got woken up by my phone going off. I groaned and rolled over to get my phone.

**Who is ring mitchie at 6am? **

**What's going to happen to Aly and the boys? **

**Are Aly and Sam ever going to get together? **

**And still what's going to happen at the baby shower?**

**Thanks for reading please review **

**XXX~SAMI~XXX**


End file.
